


Tournament of Ice & Fire

by The13th



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13th/pseuds/The13th
Summary: Game of Thrones/harry potter AuJon is in his 4th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when the Tournament of Ice & Fire comes to Hogwarts. This tournament will test Jon and all his friends. Betrayal, anger, hate, love, and friendship is all that awaits Jon at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.





	Tournament of Ice & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, first things first! I took Game of thrones charters and I changed some of their ages to fit better into my story. This takes place in our modern world, so places like England and Europe are mentioned. I hope I can fit these two awesome worlds together and not fu*k it up! But anyway, if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. Oh and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm no writer. I hope you enjoy this crossover :)
> 
> Age/ year/ House: Jon Snow - 14 - year 4 - Gryffindor/ Robb Stark - 14 - year 4 - Gryffindor / Daenerys Targaryen - 14 - year 4 - Gryffindor/ Sansa Stark - 12 - year 2 - Ravenclaw/ Arya Stark - 11 - year 1 - ??? / Bran Stark - 7/ Rickon Stark - 3/ Margery Trell - 14 - year 4 - Slytherin / Joffrey Baratheon - 12 - year 2 - Slytherin/ Samwell Tarly - 14 - year 4 - Hufflepuff / Missandei - age 13 - year 3 - Ravenclaw/ Eddison Tollett - 14 - year 4 - Gryffindor / Grenn - 14 - year 4 - Gryffindor/ Podrick Payne - 11 - year 1 -Hufflepuff/ Gendry - 14 -year 4 - Gryffindor/ Theon Greyjoy - 16 - year 6 - Slytherin/ Ygritte - 17 - year 7 - Hufflepuff/

The whistle of the train echoed through the platform. 

"Another year at Hogwarts!" Robb yelled as he walked down the platform. 

"I never saw you so excited to go back there," Jon said as he followed his half-brother.

"I know, it's usually always you," Robb said as they approached the Hogwarts express. "You are always like  'I can wait to get back, schools important,'" Robb said in a mimicking voice. "but we all know that you just want to see Dany again." Jon blushed, Robb was right about that one but Jon wasn't going to say that out loud anytime soon. 

"That's not the reason!" Jon yelled back at his half-brother. Robb laughed as they made their way down the platform. 

"The Tournament is on this year and I am going to put my name in," Robb proudly said. Jon rolled his eyes, Robb always went looking for trouble.

They easily spotted their family, Eddard Stark with his wife Catelyn Stark, in her hands little Rickon. Beside Ned stood Bran looking at the Hogwarts express with wonder, Arya who was practically jumping up and down because this was her first year at Hogwarts. Then there was Sansa who was starting her 2nd year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

"Oh, there you guys are," Ned said as he spotted his two sons. "Where were you?" 

"We just need to pack away our things at the back of the train," Robb answered. 

"Well you better hurry, the train should be leaving soon." The two boys nodded and said their goodbyes to their family. Jon only said goodbye to Ned, Bran, and Rickon, he knew Catelyn despised him. Before Jon could get on the train Ned called out to him, "Look after Arya!"

"I will!" Jon yelled back. Jon waved one last time before disappearing into the Train. Jon messed up Arya's hair, "Have fun, I will catch up with you later." 

"Okay," Arya said with a happy tone and walked off to the first year section. 

"Come on Snow!" Robb yelled to Jon. Jon ran to catch up with Robb as they made their way to all the 4th years. Jon looked into the booths as they passed, some faces he recognized and then faces he didn't. They were filled with groups of students chatting away about their summer. Jon then noticed one was only occupied by two girls, one of the girls Jon instantly recognized as Daenerys Targaryen. He had a crush on the girl since the first year, he never acted upon the feelings, but they soon became friends through talking to one and other over the years.

The other girl had dark skin and curly frizzy hair, Jon noticed that she was already in uniform. Her necktie was the colour blue and silver meaning she was in the house Ravenclaw. 

Jon didn't know he stopped walking until Robb called to him. "Hey Snow, if you want to talk to her, talk to her." Jon looked back to his half-brother, Robb always tried to play matchmaker with him but Jon was too stubborn to listen.

Jon shacks his head, "No... I'm good, let's go." Robb smirked and nodded and started to walk again. Jon glanced back to Dany to find that she was looking right back. Jon seemed trapped in her beautiful violet eyes. Dany smirked at Jon, Jon couldn't help but smile back. 

"Snow!" Robb's voice yelled at him. Jon saw Dany giggle softly, Jon blushed and rushed to catch up with Robb. 

Robb and Jon soon found where they would be sitting for the train ride. Inside the booth already sat two of their friends, two scruffy boys by the name of Edd and Grenn. 

After the train departed Grenn pulled out today's daily prophet. 

"Why are you reading that?" Edd asked.

"I like to be informed," Grenn said as he started to flick through the pages.

"You can't even read that well." Grenn looked up at Edd with a frown.

"I can," Grenn replied.

"You need help when you're reading books." Those two always argued about something, Robb and Jon find it funny when they bicker like an old married couple.  

"I do not!"

"You only read that because of the pictures." Grenn threw the paper at Edd who knocked the paper away. As the two dumbasses fought Jon looked down at the paper that landed in front of him. A photo caught his attention, it was a frozen dead man with blue eyes. Jon picked up the paper and read the headline, 'mystery around frozen corpse'.  Jon was going to read more into the story until the familiar voice called out.

"Anything from trolly, dear?" Jon looked up at the trolly witch that usually comes by with candy. Edd and Grenn broke up there fight instantly and rushed to the trolly and grabbed their candy and paid the witch. Robb was up next buying his usual amount of candy, Jon got up and looked over the trolly trying to decide if he wanted anything. 

"Can I two chocolate frogs please," A voice called from behind the Trolly witch. Jon looked up to see an older girl with fiery red hair. She paid the witch as she received her frogs before she turned to go she looked at Jon. The fiery girl smiled and winked at Jon before heading back the way she came. Jon looked on in amazement.

"Anything from the trolly?" the witch asked again. Jon looked at her and shook his head.

"No thanks," Jon said as he walked back into the booth and sat down with a smirk on his face.

"I know that smile, did you see Dany again?" Robb asked his half-brother while eating some jelly beans.  

"No... It was someone else." Robb looked at Edd and Grenn but they just shrugged their shoulders. 

Jon knew that this year was going to be . . . Different.


End file.
